Teresa Lisbon, Office Politics, and Red Colleagues
by information specialist
Summary: Lisbon in the aftermath of her subordinates' indiscretions...and Ardiles from the DA's office.  Spoilers for Rhapsody in Red 3x22, and the season finale, Strawberries and Cream.
1. Chapter 1

**Teresa Lisbon, Office Politics, and Red Colleagues-1**

DISCLAIMER: The Mentalist does not belong to me. It is the creation of Bruno Heller. I'm writing this fiction to express my love for the series and maybe vent a little.

* * *

><p>Teresa Lisbon sat seething in her desk.<p>

She couldn't remember the last time she felt so frustrated with someone who wasn't her consultant.

Cho, her normally reliable Cho, had pulled a Jane and disobeyed a direct order from her.

As if that wasn't enough, his disobedience undermined her authority in front of assistant district attorney Osvaldo Ardiles who had made a perfectly reasonable and friendly request from her to not let her agent screw up a case he was building against two of Sacramento's biggest crime lords.

Like she always did when dealing with (supposedly) mature adults, Teresa sat down with the two men and had them lay all their cards on the table. Ardiles had asked Cho a simple question and her agent(whose curtness bordered on rudeness on a good day) didn't seem to understand (or care) that her presence should have been a hint that he be on his best behavior.

Instead, it was Ardiles who remained admirably civil, explaining the situation to Cho even though technically speaking he was the one issuing a complaint.

Teresa found herself getting annoyed with her second in command's provoking silence and demanded that he answer Osvaldo's question on whether he was or wasn't interfering with his case.

Cho said he was, then continued for God knows what reason to push the man's buttons. He gave his unsolicited opinion that the ADA's case was dead anyway. Lisbon eventually had to step in and stop things from getting ugly when Osvaldo asked her if he needed to make a former complaint. She said it wasn't necessary, telling Cho in front of the angered man that they shouldn't get involved.

Apparently, Cho didn't keep his end of the bargain and the ADA had left an angry message on her machine to let her know how displeased he was, and that he considered their so far amicable professional relationship tarnished.

Lisbon couldn't believe it. She thought for once she'd have a complaint-free week. Jane had behaved beautifully (well for him anyway). Their "talk" a couple of weeks ago had really helped set his mind at ease regarding how far she'd be willing to help him: as far as was reasonable within common sense. As a result their working relationship (and friendship) was better than ever.

She had been in such a good mood. The she got Ardiles's message.

Teresa had been fully prepared to ream her newly unruly agent. Then Cho explained the humane reason behind his actions: he'd been helping out a kid from losing his father by being unjustly charged for a crime he did not commit.

The orphan in her couldn't help but sympathize. But while it all sounded nice and sweet she doubted it would win over Ardiles. True, he was just one of many prosecutors who worked in the district attorney's office but he was ambitious, well liked, and fair; qualities that made him a favorite with the DA and very influential.

Lisbon sighed as she resignedly stood up and started gathering her things to go home.

She would really miss his help. He was one of the few attorneys that actually didn't mind working Jane's cases. He was that good, that confident. He could downplay Jane's unethical behavior enough so that the jury was always left with the bigger picture: a killer was taken off the streets.

Was she really going to lose his support over something like this; a bit of insubordination from a usually exemplary agent?

Making up her mind, Lisbon locked her office and left CBI. But instead of going home she headed over to the District Attorney's office. It was late, but it was also widely known that this man's dedication normally didn't have him leaving the office until way after working hours.

It was just one of his many good qualities.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>A muse called Mrs. Tunney is responsible for this one. Two more chapters left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teresa Lisbon, Office Politics, and Red Colleagues-2**

DISCLAIMER: The Mentalist does not belong to me. It is the creation of Bruno Heller. I'm writing this fiction to express my love for the series and maybe vent a little.

* * *

><p>Osvaldo Ardiles had been gathering all the materials he'd collected on the South Side Mafia into one file-box He was feeling more than a little bitter that after months of hard work, the break he thought he finally got to render the gang headless had fallen through.<p>

He wasn't giving up; no way. He just didn't need the papers on his desk to remind him of his failure. He'd keep them in file cabinet.

One thing was for sure, he would never let one of Teresa Lisbon's people interfere with one of his cases again.

It was into this stormy mindset that the aforementioned CBI agent walked into when she entered Osvaldo's office.

"Agent Lisbon." he stated flatly, leaning into his seat to look at her.

"I got your message," Teresa said simply, sitting down across his desk, crossing her legs. "Hope you've cooled down since then."

Lisbon wanted to give Ardiles an opportunity to recant his threat. She was willing to dismiss it for what it was: a rash decision made in a moment of anger.

"Should I have?" Osvaldo stated. He wasn't about to let things go so easily.

It was all Lisbon could do to stop from rolling her eyes. Male ego. She was surrounded by it everywhere.

"Let's not beat around the bush," she started reasonably, "From what I hear it's not entirely Cho's fault you lost your case. Didn't the store owner admit his ID of Lawrence Rome could have been wrong?"

"Yeah but your agent's actions didn't exactly help our cause it either," Ardiles pointed out.

"True. And you have a right to be angry. We had a deal and Cho broke it. But is it really necessary to antagonize the rest of us? I mean how long have we been working together?"

"Maybe he should have thought about that before going behind your back."

"I will deal with him."

"I would love to know how."

"That's none of your business," Lisbon stated flatly.

"You're right; it isn't, except I don't see why I should be expected to give you professional courtesy when your own team won't. I mean, as if Jane isn't bad enough, now you expect me to take crap from agents who should know better? I have more respect for myself than to do that."

Lisbon bristled, but forced herself to remain calm at the obvious insinuation that she was a pushover. She did however, harden her gaze, even as she kept her tone light.

"My managerial techniques may differ than yours, but that doesn't make them wrong. For the record, the only reason I see to reprimand Agent Cho is for acting without informing me first. Had he discussed the matter with me, I would have okay'ed him finding Jaden Stevens because as far as I know we aren't in the business of sending innocent people to jail, even if they can provide us with bigger fish to fry. I would have called you and told you that. Then I would have added that Agent Cho knows a lot about gangs. And a professional courtesy to you, I would have offered you his help, his experience, to find another way to cripple the South Side Mafia. Since, that was your goal when you pursued the case against Lawrence Rome.

Lisbon didn't add that Ardiles seemed to have lost sight of that goal. She didn't need to.

The Assistant district attorney looked at Lisbon, her green eyes unwavering as she stood up.

"I'll see you around," she said in parting.

Osvaldo sat for a long time after she left.

He was the DA's hot shot. He couldn't remember the last time anyone put him in his place so swiftly, and justly.

Rousing himself, he sat up and gathered his briefcase to leave, feeling more than a little ashamed of his behavior and more than a little impressed with Special Agent Lisbon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>How about that season finale? I suggest we start a fanfic-a-thon to see us through the summer. Reviews are sweeter than strawberries and cream :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Teresa Lisbon, Office Politics, and Red Colleagues-3**

DISCLAIMER: The Mentalist does not belong to me. It is the creation of Bruno Heller. I'm writing this fiction to express my love for the series and maybe vent a little.

* * *

><p>The next time Osvaldo Ardiles saw Teresa Lisbon was when he visited her in her office.<p>

Her left arm was in a sling and the fire he'd admired in her eyes during their last encounter had been replaced by a haunted look.

But the biggest change was the fact that her consultant (who was usually as close to her as her shadow) was missing.

That day Jane was not lying on his boss's couch. He was not even in the bullpen couch where Ardiles knew he was just as likely to be found.

No. Patrick Jane was in jail. Because he had killed a man he claimed was the infamous serial killer Red John.

Ardiles studied Teresa for a while from her office window. She was lost in a daze, her round green eyes fixed on her big white couch.

He finally rapped on the door to get her attention.

Lisbon started from her stupor and gave him a nod in greeting.

"Heard you got shot. Came to check on you," he said in, coming inside to sit on the chair across her desk.

"I'm fine," she said, with a shrug.

Her eyes were soulless; empty.

Osvaldo felt something inside him was not the Teresa Lisbon he knew. This was not the strong woman who had reamed him in his own office less than two weeks ago.

"Okay, that was a lie. I heard about Jane."

Lisbon gave him another shrug with her good shoulder, her eyes fixed on her desk top now.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

She finally dragged her green gaze with what seemed to be a lot of effort to meet his eyes.

"Will you be trying the case?"

"It's too soon to tell," he told her honestly.

Lisbon nodded.

There didn't seem much else to be said after that. He got up to leave, but turned around at the door to address her.

"Teresa."

He waited until she looked at him.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for this. You can't control people."

She looked away once more.

"Thanks for stopping by Ardiles."

Osvaldo took the hint and left.

Riding the CBI elevator down, Osvaldo thought moodily about how Teresa Lisbon seemed only a shadow of her former self.

_It's amazing how quickly things can change…_

Ardiles wondered if he could have done more to help her if he'd asked her out like he had wanted to before all this happened. If they were closer, if they were dating, would she have been more open to his condolences? Would she have allowed him to comfort her?

Maybe, maybe not.

But one thing he did know was that her current state was only temporary. Teresa would eventually get over what she perceived as her failure; at least enough to do everything in her power to help Jane.

Because that was who she was. She took care of her people.

With that in mind Osvaldo considered that perhaps it was just as well he hadn't gotten involved with her. It would have put him in a very awkward position if he was chosen to represent the state against Patrick Jane. Not to mention, the defendant would have had an unfair advantage. Even just as colleagues, he was already pretty smitten with Teresa Lisbon.

Maybe, after the trial was over, and if they all came out of it unscathed with no hard feelings, maybe then he'll ask her out.

But until then, he'll have to be very careful. If in fact he was chosen to prosecute Jane's trial, more than the defendant, he'll have Teresa Lisbon to contend with.

A worthy adversary if ever he saw one.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay, so this didn't end the way I wanted it to but you all can blame the finale for that. But I confess I think it turned out pretty well. Feel free to let me know :) Thanks again to robinrouge for inspiring this.


End file.
